bleachfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Life is Like a Boat
Life is Like a Boat adalah single ke dua Rie Fu. Lagu ini digunakan untuk tema lagu penutup pertama untuk Anime Bleach, dimulai dari Episode 1 sampai Episode 13. Daftar Lagu *1. Life is Like a Boat *2. Voice Video thumb|center|335 px Lirik Lirik Jepang/Romaji= Nobody knows who I really am I never felt this empty before And if I ever need someone to come along, Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong? We are all rowing the boat of fate The waves keep on coming and we can't escape But if we ever get lost on our way The waves would guide you through another day Tooku de iki wo shiteru toumei ni natta mitai kurayami ni omoe dakedo mekaku shisarete tadake inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made Nobody knows who I really am Maybe they just don't give a damn But if I ever need someone to come along I know you would follow me, and keep me strong hito no kokoro wa utsuri yuku nukedashita kunaru tsuki wa mada atarashii shuuki de mune o tsureteku And every time I see your face The ocean heaves up to my heart You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon I can see the shore Oh, I can see the shore When will I see the shore? I want you to know who I really am I never thought I'd feel this way towards you And if you ever need someone to come along, I will follow you, and keep you strong tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku odayakana hi mo tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de ume o terashidasu inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made And every time I see your face The ocean heaves up to my heart You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon I can see the shore Unmei no huneoko gi nami wa tsugi kara tsuki e to watashi-tachi o sou kedo Sore mo suteki na tabi ne, dore mo suteki na tabi ne |-| Terjemahan Inggris= Nobody knows who I really am I never felt this empty before And if I ever need someone to come along, Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong? We are all rowing the boat of fate The waves keep on coming and we can't escape But if we ever get lost on our way The waves would guide you through another day Far away, I'm breathing, as if I were transparent It would seem I was in the dark, but I was only blindfolded I give a prayer as I wait for the new day Shining vividly up to the edge of that sea Nobody knows who I really am Maybe they just don't give a damn But if I ever need someone to come along I know you would follow me, and keep me strong People's hearts change and sneak away from them The moon in its new cycle leads the boats again And every time I see your face The ocean heaves up to my heart You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon I can see the shore Oh, I can see the shore When will I see the shore? I want you to know who I really am I never thought I'd feel this way towards you And if you ever need someone to come along, I will follow you, and keep you strong And still the journey continues on quiet days as well The moon in its new cycle shines on the boats again I give a prayer as I wait for the new day Shining vividly up to the edge of that sea And every time I see your face The ocean heaves up to my heart You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon I can see the shore We are rowing the boat of fate, but the waves keep attacking us But isn't that still a wonderful journey? Aren't any of them a wonderful journey? Kategori:Musik Kategori:Ending